Ma Constante
by blackange
Summary: One-shot. Harry vient de mettre fin à la bataille de Poudlard et par conséquent à la guerre. Maintenant, il est libre de retourner à sa constante.


**Ma Constante.**

L'épaisse fumée qui l'entourait disparut petit à petit mais son regard resta vague. Tout autour de lui, les bruits de combats et de cris diminuèrent alors qu'un silence lourd d'espoir se propageait sur le champ de bataille. Il tourna sur lui-même, hagard, et vit venir à lui nombre de formes humaines, sa vision floue et l'épais brouillard en cette nuit de juin ne l'aidant pas à les différencier les unes des autres. Bientôt, il sentit des clappements de mains, des tapes sur son épaules et des hourras retentissant. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il distingua enfin les silhouettes autour de lui. La plupart était couvert de suie, leurs robes de sorciers déchirées, boueuses, leurs corps parsemés de coupures, bleus et autres blessures. Mais elles étaient vivantes et souriantes. Elles avaient survécus et elles savaient qu'un nouveau jour allait se lever, plus brillant et prometteur que jamais. Et elles devaient ce miracle à lui, le Survivant, ou plutôt le Vainqueur maintenant que son ennemi de longue date se trouvait par terre, corps inhumain, sans vie, sans âme si tant est qu'il en est eu une un jour.  
Il ne dit pas un mot, laissant les autres fêtaient sa victoire, leur victoire. Il commença à avancer, émergeant enfin de son état cathartique. Il regarda les gens autour de lui, notant quelques visages familiers, mais jamais celui qu'il souhaitait voir. Enfin, un cri suraigu se fit entendre avant qu'une tornade rousse ne traverse le groupe et se jette dans ses bras amorphes. Il sentit des lèvres pulpeuses se posaient sur les siennes, tentant de percer un passage à travers sa bouche fermement close. Au bout d'un instant, les mains fines qui avaient encerclé son cou relâchèrent leur pression et les lèvres abandonnèrent les siennes. Des yeux bleus fixèrent alors son propre regard. Il y lisait de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse, de la tristesse et surtout de la colère. Mais il n'en prit cure. Il se sentait désolée pour elle, mais en ce moment son esprit ne pouvait se détacher d'une seule pensée. Il la poussa gentiment de son chemin et continua d'avancer à travers le groupe de plus en plus nombreux. Il s'arrêta devant un couple d'adolescent. Le jeune homme brun avait perdu énormément de sa maladresse lors de cette année et son visage moins rond plus tranchant l'indiquait. Il avait la jambe droite saignante, légèrement pendante et se servait d'une imposante épée incrustée d'or et de rubis comme d'une béquille. Il avait son bras sur l'épaule de sa compagne, s'en servant également comme point d'appui. Celle-ci semblait comme perdue sur ce champs d'horreur. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme un petite fée fantasque, avec ses longs cheveux blonds clairs et ses grands yeux bleus rêveurs. Mais quand elle leva son yeux vers lui, il ne vit pas un regard flou mais bien un clair et conscient. Ça l'attrista même si il pouvait voir chez elle comme chez son compagnon un sourire brillant. Il ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire en retour, le premier depuis qu'il avait officiellement battu sa Némésis. Il les enlaça tous les deux, murmurant un « _Merci Neville, Luna_» avant de repartir à la recherche de sa constante. Il n'eut finalement pas à attendre longtemps. En effet, devant lui se trouvait son meilleur ami. Quelque peu amoché mais souriant comme tout le monde autour. Ils s'enlacèrent, se tapant dans le dos comme pour vérifier que l'autre était bien vivant puis se regardèrent et son ami éclata de rire, relâchant la pression accumulée durant cette nuit d'enfer. « _Je savais que tu finirais par lui faire la peau à cette face de serpent!_». Sans rien dire, il acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête avant de lever les yeux derrière l'épaule de son interlocuteur, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Une légère crispation apparut sur le visage du rouquin lorsqu'il remarqua le manège de son ami avant de disparaître et de laisser place à une certaine résignation et étonnamment une tranquillité inattendue. « _Elle est là-bas, elle t'attend _» souffla-t-il. Le sourire qu'il reçut alors le frappa par sa brillance et il ne peut que lui rendre la pareille. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui interdire son bonheur. Le Survivant pressa sans le remarquer son pas dans la direction indiquée, parcourant frénétiquement les alentours à la recherche de la seule personne manquante. Il la vit enfin et cria son nom. Elle était accroupie à côté d'un blessé, probablement en train de le soigner. À son nom dit, elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Elle murmura quelques mots à son patient, lança un sort autour de son épaule déchirée avant de se lever et d'avancer vers lui. Il s'arrêta alors et ouvrit ses bras. Elle n'hésita pas avant de courir se jeter dans ses bras si accueillants et d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il referma sur elle son embrassade avant de la faire tourner deux fois autour de lui. Puis il la déposa sur le sol avant de resserrer son étreinte et de plonger sa tête dans la masse de cheveux bruns qui s'emmêlait librement autour de sa tête. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant de la chaleur que chacun procurait à l'autre, les bruits autour d'eux ne troublant en rien le silence apaisant entre eux. Enfin, il se décida à relever sa tête et à lever son menton pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. Ils étaient plein de larmes et pourtant il n' y voyait que bonheur et joie. Il caressa tendrement ses joues avec ses pouces, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui lui avait échappé.

" - J'ai tenu ma promesse Hermione '' murmura-t-il abandonnant le calme du silence.

" - Encore heureux, sinon même l'Enfer n'aurait pas pu te protéger de ma colère.

- Tu serais venue me chercher? '' plaisanta-t-il

" - Je serais venue te rejoindre et aurai passé l'éternité à te torturer.

- Si ça veut dire passer l'éternité avec toi, j'aurais peut-être du mourir...

- Harry!

- Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Mais je suis sérieux Hermione. Quand je suis parti tout à l'heure, j'ai repensé à ma vie. À ce que j'avais fait, à ce que j'aurai aimé faire et surtout qui me manquerait. Et...j'ai compris. Tous mes souvenirs, tous mes rêves, il y avait toujours une constante en eux. Toujours présente. Tu es ma constante.

- Je suis ta constante? '' répéta-t-elle dubitative.

'' - Tu as toujours été là pour moi dès le début; et même quand je pouvais être un vrai crétin, ou trop entêté pour t'écouter, tu l'étais quand même. Et quand j'imagine mon futur, tu es encore là, à mes côtés. Tu es le point d'accroche de ma vie depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. J'ai vraiment été aveugle trop longtemps. Comment n'ai-je même pas pu comprendre ce que tu signifiais pour moi? ''

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle répondit:

''- Apparemment, j'étais ta constante. C'est pas vraiment étrange que tu ne m'aies pas remarqué autrement.

- Et j'ai eu tort. Hermione. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de partager et de vivre mes rêves, c'est toi.

- Serait-ce une proposition Mr. Potter?

- Plutôt une promesse Miss Granger. Si tu le veux, bien sûr!

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te poses la question de mes sentiments à moi? ''

La question bien que posée de manière assez taquine gela d'effroi le jeune homme, se rendant compte que pas un seul instant il ne s'était posé la question de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour lui également. Sous le choc, il s'écarta quelque peu d'elle et se crispa:

'' - …Je sais que c'est étrange mais quand j'ai compris ça, je me suis maudit pour ne pas avoir eu le temps de te dire tout ça avant de partir vers Riddle et ma mort. J'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir et encore je ne cessais de penser à toi.

- Harry...

- Alors quand je me suis réveillé vivant, je me suis juré que dès que Riddle serait mort, je te dirais tout. Si...si tu ne ressens rien de plus pour moi, je t'en voudrais pas. J'avais juste besoin de te le...

Harry n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres étaient happées par une bouche féminine. Mais cette fois-ci, les lèvres douces qui se posaient sur les siennes n'eurent aucun mal à forcer le passage de sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Quand ils durent se détacher par manque d'air, elle resta collée contre son torse, sa tête trouvant facilement sa place dans le creux de son cou et souffla dans son oreille:

- J'étais, je suis et je resterai ta constante quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
